Small Plesure's
by Mana
Summary: Or Quatre and the Cherry Flavoured Yoghurt. 3+4 (a little 1+2)


Small Pleasures 

Small Pleasures 

Or

Quatre and the Cherry Flavoured Yogurt

Based on an almost true story ^.^;

Disclaimer: GW and its character unfortunately have nothing to do with me. I just like to take them and perverse them into my own twisted desire. Don't sue me for it cause I know you have the same lust for this power. Plus I'm not making any money from it so I'm completely broke :p

However Mana and Tarou are my characters so keep your lusty mitts away from them! 

Have a nice day ^ . ^;

Warning: Author on Sugar Rush, Waff, Shonen Ai (Yaoi only in your own imagination) OOCness with good reason :p

Quatre knelt before the coffee table placing the small tub of cherry flavoured Yoghurt before him. He wiped the elaborately designed silver teaspoon and looked at his reflection in its curve. His distorted reflection laughed back at him. The spoon was clean.

He reached for the yoghurt and carefully began to peel back the foil lid preparing for the usual squirt to splat him...and it did. He giggled as a drop hit his nose. He rubbed it of unceremoniously and picked up his shiny clean spoon.

The spoon slipped into the yoghurt easily and Quatre stirred. He bit his lower lip as thick lumps of cherry raised to the surface. It looked delicious. Satisfied Quatre took a spoonful to his lips. He smiled, spoon still in mouth, it tasted as good as it looked...no better.

His every sense was wrapped in the pleasurable taste of the yoghurt that he did not notice Duo sneak up behind him. Hence Quatre was too stunned to react when the deathscythe pilot covered his hand with his own and guided it to a mouth. Quatre frowned...It wasn't his mouth.

"Mmm~~ Cherry flavoured, delicious!" Exclaimed Duo letting go of the smaller boys' hand. It was at that moment Heero entered.

"Hey Heero you gotta try this!" Quatre blushed as Duo once again grabbed his hand and dunked the spoon back into the yoghurt. He pulled at Quatre's hand until it was held out to Heero as if it were his own. Heero raised an eyebrow at the two boys. Duo was his usual hyper self - grinning widely as he held Quatre up like up like some kind of puppet master. Quatre was flustered at being thrown about by Duo. Something inside of Heero clicked and he did something that was entirely out of character. He lent forward and...

Both Quatre and Duo blinked. They had expected Heero to pull out his gun aim it at Duo and say "Ome o korosu!" they really hadn't expected him to take the bite. Never the less here he was lips wrapped round the spoon. 

"Hn" he said simple and left the room for the hanger. After a while of starring after him Duo burst out laughing and chased after his perfect soldier. 

Slowly Quatre returned to the coffee table and his Cherry flavoured yoghurt but he did not retain the enthusiasm that he had had before. Instead he just sat there staring at the spoon he had cleaned himself and eaten from...but so had Duo and Heero. He blushed, it was like a second hand kissed! Didn't Duo and Heero know that!? He wondered whether he should continue eating or just give up. Either way he just sat there staring at his spoon... It looked clean.

Trowa Leant against the doorframe watching his Arabic friend. He had been sat staring at that spoon for some time now.

"You look like you need some help" Trowa sat down opposite the Sandrock pilot. Quatre blinked forgetting his current dilemma as he looked up to the Heavyarms pilot. Before he knew it Trowa had taken the spoon out of his hand and dipped it into the Yoghurt.

"Like this" He said softly bringing it to his mouth. Quatre paused for a moment and then burst out laughing so hard he almost cried. He clutched his side as he felt pain strike from his still tender scar but despite the pain he couldn't stop laughing at his normally stoic friend. Spoon still in mouth Trowa looked curiously at his little friend but this only made Quatre laugh even harder.

He abruptly stopped as Trowa held out the spoon to him. The thick pink fluid dripped onto the table as they waited for something to happen. Quatre saw a large chunk of cherry in the middle of the spoon, It looked so tempting. Trowa is indeed generous he chuckled to himself. The temptation was just too much for him then and he decided there was really no harm in playing along. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth letting out the cutest little "Ahh"

As the now warm metal of the spoon brushed against his tongue he remembered his earlier thought 'Second hand kiss!'

Had he just kissed Trowa!? ...And Heero and Duo!?

He stared wide-eyed at the 3rd pilot. Was he ...Smiling?

Remembering something he grabbed the yoghurt tub and read the small blue print under the brand logo. 'Caution: Can cause Hyperactivity in young children' He heard giggling coming from the direction of the hanger. _Young_ he thought as the spoon fell from his mouth to the floor. 

"Aw now it's dirty." Quatre was speechless. A Hyper Trowa was something he was unable to comprehend but here he was dipping his finger in Cherry flavoured yoghurt and licking it off. It did have a certain erotic feel to it.

Quatre blushed furiously and looked at his hands placed firmly in his lap. Where had THAT thought come from? Suddenly he felt something wet touch his lips. 

He looked up to see that Trowa had once again covered his fingers in Yoghurt and was now holding it up to his lips.

Trowa sat back and looked at his 'little one' thick fluid dripping from his lips. It was very funny and very cute. What Trowa didn't realise however was that he thought that out loud.

Did Trowa just call me cute!?

Quatre wasn't sure nor was he sure why he was starting to feel ...giddy. Mere sugar shouldn't do this to a person! 

"If you don't want it..." Again Trowa's voice brought him out of his thoughts "..I'll have it." He continued in a whisper leaning closed to Quatre. Quatre was frozen in place, he mentally shivered feeling Trowa's warm breath on his lips and then...

__

He's kissing me!? He's kissing me!! Oh Allah Trowa is kissing me!!!!! 

The kiss was over before Quatre had a chance to think any further. He blinked slightly confused.

"All gone." Trowa stated wiping the last traces of yoghurt from his lips. Realising what he had done Quatre couldn't help but feel a little disappointed and before he could stop himself he pouted.

"I want more."

It was Trowa's turn to look surprised. It was shock enough to knock him out of his current OOCness. He was feeling very dizzy and had he just kissed Quatre? Trowa liked to think of himself as a man of control but something had penetrated his barriers _...The yoghurt? ...I kissed Quatre!? _For the first time in his current memory Trowa "Nanashi" Barton blushed.

"Aww, you're so cute." Said Quatre mimicking Trowa's earlier words with a glint in his eye. He didn't stop there. "I want it back" Quatre said softly brushing his lips against Trowa's. This action madeTrowa's blood rush to new places other than his cheeks. 

Soon they were caught in passionate liplock. Each hungrily desiring more.

And the yoghurt lay on the coffee table completely forgotten.

Much later that night Wufei returned from his mission. In truth he had finished hours ago but Sally had made him come to the preventer office and give a verbal report. Apparently the secretary had left early to help a friend though some "personal circumstances". 

"Damn women!" He grumbled while making his way to the fridge. Before he had left for his mission Quatre had said he would buy everyone yoghurt. There was a new brand out and he had been desperate to try it out. Quatre had bought him Kiwi flavoured yoghurt, his favourite. Wufei had been thinking about it all throughout his mission, of course he did not mention that minor detail in his report to that 'weak onna'.

Opening the fridge he looked around...and looked...then looked some more but there was no Kiwi flavoured yoghurt to be seen anywhere. He closed the fridge knowing exactly what had happened to his yoghurt.

"Maxwell."

As he walked into the main room he saw a small tub left sitting on the coffee table.

"Strange, it's not like Quatre to leave litter laying too long." He walked over to the tub and saw that it was still half full with cherry flavoured yoghurt. Wufei looked at it for a while as if coming to a decision. "Oh well, Want not waste not." He went back into the kitchen to get a clean spoon.

It was later rumoured that on that night Wufei had been seen streaking the streets of the L4 colony. Of course he denies it.

****

"OF ALL THE INJUSTICE!!!!!"

^ . ^;

Bonus story

Tarou entered the office of his new manager expecting the worst. This had been a fresh new job for him not only that it was a brand new firm. His job was to add the Yoghurt to the companies' "secret" formula. The "secret" was just some fresh fruit's, flavourings and lots of sugar. It was a very simple job not to mention boring. That was until Mana decided to visit him. As soon as he saw her running towards him he knew chaos would ensue. Although she called it Happy OOCness juice.

"It will make even the most sombre person brake out into a giddy smile and want to have some fun"

"Happy Oocness juice" he had repeated sarcastically.

"No silly, OOCness." Another one on Mana's formulas to make him 'like' her. He really wished she'd realise that he liked her just the way **HE** is. Her 'formulas' were more likely to turn him into a frog than make him happy.

He wasn't sure exactly how it happened but Mana had tripped and her happy OOCness juice had ended up in the yoghurt.

"oops" was all she had to say. They watched in horror as the yoghurt was mixed, then separated to get the different flavours added to it.

"Mana? What's in that formula?" Mana gave him an innocent smile.

"I stayed away from most the chemicals this time." Tarou glared at her "Well..." she continued slowly "How many sugar's can you name?"

"Oh no" Tarou buried his face in his hands.

"Yes sir?" Tarou asked as he stood before the manager.

"Do you know what these are, boy?" He demanded pointing to the stacks of paper on his desk. Tarou bit his tongue before answering.

"They appear to be letters sir."

"They're complaints!!" Yelled the manager waving some at him for emphasis. Tarou picked one out of the stacks he thought it was rather amusing as it went on about streaking and injustice.

"Are all of them complaints sir?" The manager sighed sitting back down in his overly sized chair pulling out a card from the stacks and reading it over with a bemused look.

"Well..." he said finally. "There is one amusing 'Thank you' card from a Mr. Duo Maxwell." 

"I see" _Perhaps Mana's formula did work after all._

"Is there anyway, Tarou, that you can explain this without me firing you?"

"Probably not." Replied Tarou simply.

"Well let's hear it then." Tarou wasn't one to lie so he told the manager exactly what had happened. He was commended for his honesty but sacked anyway. For endangering the public and socialising during work hours. Tarou didn't mind much though the job had been so boring plus the pay was bad and the hours too long. It was just them he remembered that Mana worked as a secretary for someone called the "Preventers" since she was the cause of his current state on unemployment perhaps she would be able to get him a job there.

The End

...Maybe

...

"Shonen Ai (Yaoi only in your own imagination)"

Tarou: You lied.

Mana: No I didn't! You just don't need to have much of an imagination to make it Yaoi.

Well anyway this was my first attempt at a short fic, Woohoo! Also My first GW fic Yeay!! A wonderful product of my mind on 2 200g bags of Haribo sour sweets, 5 cans of Irn-bru and a cherry flavoured yoghurt ...The weird thing is I don't even like yoghurt. O.o;

CnC appreciated J 

I'm dedicating this fic to the wonderful people at the Yaoi, Shonen Ai and Shoujo Guild on Neo-pets.

[Http://neopets.com/guilds/guild.phtml?oid=miscopia][1]

If you don't already have a neopet sign up today and get me some referal pionts. It's lots of fun, really! :D

[http://neopets.com/refer.phtml?username=taijimana][2]

   [1]: Http://neopets.com/guilds/guild.phtml?oid=miscopia
   [2]: http://neopets.com/refer.phtml?username=taijimana



End file.
